I Need You
by Cryiinq Duckie
Summary: Angel comes back for a little fling with Buffy. A/B semi-fluff. Please R&R.


****

"I Need You."

By; Cryiinq Duckie

Black boots clicked upon the cool, hard ground. A wooden stake was tightly grasped within her hand that swayed from side to side with the movement of her legs that were covered by a pair of black pants. Brown leather was draped around her shoulders in the form of a jacket, keeping the breeze of the cool wind off her back. Small amounts of red cloth poked out from openings in the jacket. Her blonde hair was pulled up with many small strands hanging down against her neck and face. Her pace quickened as she made her way to the graveyard she knew so well.

A tall, dark, and handsome man leaned against a beaten old car that was parked on the side of the street, next to the old cemetery. His hands were deep within the pockets of his black leather jacket that covered a black shirt and some of his black pants. He glanced around, hearing the clicking of boots on the pavement. Raising his head, he saw her walking quickly across the street to the graveyard. Probably to see Spike. He smiled softly at her. She was still the most beautiful thing he ever saw even if she was sharing her body with that evil, vile creature. The man wanted to run up to her and hold her within his arms again, kiss her like he used to, but he couldn't make himself walk. He just stood there, watching silently.

A sigh escaped his lips. He couldn't bring himself to go talk to her just yet, even though the weight of the world depended on it. He needed her to help him fight a demon…and soon or else the world would die painfully and slowly. He watched her jump over the fence into the graveyard, landing gracefully upon her feet. He lost the sight of her to the embrace of the dark night.

The Slayer almost ran to the vampire's crypt to see if he was back yet. It had been long to her, very long. She missed him despite the horrible things he had done to her before he left. Things hadn't been all that good since he left anyway. Buffy was lonely; no Spike, no Willow, no Tara either. Maybe, if the vampire was back they could work it out and she wouldn't have to be lonely anymore. The girl stuck her head into the crypt. Empty. She leaned against the outer wall of the crypt, closing her eyes as a loud sigh fell from her open lips. She'd have to be alone longer now.

"Buffy," came a whisper from the shadows. The Slayer's eyes opened up quickly to see Angel emerge from the shadows he always walked out of. "I need you…"he paused, "I need you…to help me with something. Something big." He saved himself from telling her that he needed her in more than one way. He missed her greatly and suffered from knowing about her body under Spike's. 

"You're…back for help," the Slayer whispered to him. "You're here." A long pause came before Buffy continued. "Thank you." Angel smiled softly at her, seeing that she had missed him. 

"How have things been? Busy, I guess. I heard about Willow and…" He looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry."

The Slayer smiled at him warmly, taking a step toward him. "Things have been okay. Lonely, but okay. How have you been? I'm guessing much better than I have." Angel looked up at her. If he had a beating heart, it would have skipped a beat as he looked at her face. 

"Things…are fine," he answered in a low tone. "I wish I could have come under better circumstances though." 

"What circumstances would those be?" the Slayer asked.

"Well, my heart beating for one and if I knew I could love you the way that you want without anyone getting hurt. But, we both know those won't be happening anytime soon…so, this condition is fine. I need your help. To kill this demon. Apocalypse." 

She nodded slightly as he stepped closer to her, the bodies touching. He leaned down. "Will you…come with me to kill it?" he whispered as he softly pushed his lips against hers. The Slayer found her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him back softly. His hands found their place on her hips. The wooden stake the girl held within her hand fell to the ground as the kiss continued. Buffy slowly pulled away.

"I'll help you…if you ever needed help…I'd be there."

Angel smiled softly at her. "Thank you Buffy," he whispered to her. He slowly released his hold on her, taking a step back. He looked her up and down, missing her greatly. 

"I've missed you Angel." The Slayer chuckled softly to herself, running a hand through her hair. "I've missed you so much and there were so many times that I wanted to call you. Make you come back to me. That makes me sound really needy and helpless, huh? But, all men run away from me. And all I want is…you now." Tears began to fall from her forest green eyes to her cheeks while she spoke softly to the vampire. He took a step to her. Grasping her hand within his, he intertwined their fingers together. 

"Don't cry."

"Buffy, you know I had to leave. You **know **I had to, but I'm here now. If you need me…here I am. I've missed you too and you could have called at anytime. Because I would have come running Buffy, you know that too. You wouldn't have sounded needy or helpless. It's not helpless to want someone who you love near you, because if it is…I'm the most helpless man on the planet," Angel explained to the Slayer softly. She flung her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. Silent tears rushed down her face. 

"Please don't leave me…don't leave me again." 

Angel slid his arms around her, holding her close to him again. "I'll never leave you again, I promise you that," he whispered. The Slayer pulled her head away from him, looking at him. 

"Don't we have to go kill that demon?" she asked quietly and innocently. The vampire nodded slowly. 

"We can leave tomorrow…after sunset. That okay with you?" The Slayer nodded confidently before laying her head back on his chest. The two stood within the embrace as time ticked on by. 

Buffy slipped into the house, Angel following closely behind. Dawn asleep on the couch with Xander next to her. The Slayer crept past the sleeping Scoobies to the staircase. She slowly and quietly made her way up the stairs with Angel following. The pair went into the Slayer's room, closing the door after they stepped inside. "I'll take the floor if you want," Angel offered. 

"We could share…if you want," the blonde suggested. The vampire shrugged, sliding off his jacket. He pulled his shirt over his head to reveal his nicely carved chest. He sat on the bed and began to take off his shoes. Buffy walked behind him, letting her jacket fall to the ground. The Slayer pulled off her shirt and bra, slipping on a tee shirt. She sat on the bed, taking off the black boots; throwing them to the ground. She stood again, pulling her pants off then quickly pulling on a pair of cotton pajama bottoms.

Angel laid down, looking over at the Slayer. The blonde let her hair down before laying down next to the vampire. She pulled the covers over her and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her, kissing her forehead. "Good night."

"Night," responded the beautiful Slayer. She closed her eyes and slipped off into a state of sleep. Angel's eyes were wide open, staring at the ceiling. Was this right? It had been so long since they laid in the same bed together, holding each other. He felt her moved, wrapping her arms around him. He glanced down at her. She looked so peaceful.

The Slayer was a bombshell; he hated knowing that her curvy body was under Spike's in a moment of passion. Now, she wanted him with her. He couldn't complain because he loved the girl. If she wanted him to be there for her, he would. Angel tired to close his eyes and sleep, but they wouldn't. The vampire laid awake all night worrying about whatever was happening between him and the Slayer. 

It was morning, Angel could tell. Buffy was gone, she had said something about Dawn going back to school. Angel stood up and looked around the room. He doubted the Slayer would be coming back anytime soon; he laid down and tired to catch up on the sleep he hadn't been getting lately. Angel couldn't take the dreams he had of Spike and Buffy. He tried to read, but his mind wasn't relieved.

The Slayer opened the door to reveal an empty room. "Angel?" she called out, searching for the vampire. She found a note on the bed. 

Buffy—

Sorry…I just don't think that this could last since you and Spike. 

But, if you ever need me; I'm just a phone call away.

I love you. Always.

Angel

And with that, Buffy crumbled up the note and threw it in the trashcan. He broke the promise.

--

Well, that's it. I don't like the ending that much, but it's all right. Please review and I might write some more Angel/Buffy fics. I'm more of a Spike/Buffy shipper, so if this totally sucked…not my fault. But, I tried. Thankee for reading it, even though it sucked.


End file.
